Jerawat Rindu
by daffodila
Summary: Rasa rindu dan gengsi memang tidak pernah memiliki relasi yang baik. Tapi, keduanya sering kali berdampingan dalam mengisi hati seseorang. Sakura tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke. Tidak mau juga melakukan upaya untuk menekan rasa rindunya. Tapi, ketika sebuah jerawat besar yang menyebalkan muncul di pucuk hidungnya, ia menyerah dengan prestisenya.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuSaku. AU.

Enjoy reading! :)

.

Musim semi tahun ini bukanlah salah satu dari sepuluh masa-masa yang paling Sakura sukai. Padahal, delapan di antaranya berlatar di musim ini. Tahun ini, dia sama sekali tidak bisa duduk-duduk santai di taman dan menikmati pemandangan dari bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Tidak bisa juga mengabadikan hal-hal indah yang hanya akan muncul di musim saat bunga-bunga bermekaran ini, saat-saat yang hanya muncul satu tahun sekali. Dia hanya bisa menatap ke luar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dia merasa cukup beruntung karena jendela kamarnya mengarah ke sebuah taman bunga, sehingga ia bisa menikmatinya secara visual meski tak dirasa sendiri. Di sisi lain, ini juga merupakan sialnya, karena sering kali hatinya dipenuhi rasa iri ketika melihat orang lain bisa bersenang-senang, sementara dirinya tidak.

Semenjak kelulusan dari sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura jarang sekali keluar rumah untuk hal-hal yang tidak primer. Segala urusannya terpusat di dalam rumahnya. Dia harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Karena universitas pilihannya merupakan salah satu dari perguruan tinggi favorit, serta pilihan jurusannya pun tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia harus belajar dengan giat segiat-giatnya.

Saat hari kelulusan, kelas Sakura memiliki acara sendiri setelahnya. Mereka menulis masa depan seperti apa yang ingin mereka hadapi di atas permukaan balon yang sudah terisi hidrogen. Setelah selesai, balon-balon itu dilepas, diterbangkan ke langit. Mereka ingin menggantungkan puncak pencapaian mereka pada sesuatu yang teramat sangat tinggi, sehingga itu bisa membuat sadar bahwa upaya untuk meraihnya kembali tidak akan semudah mengedipkan mata. Sakura memiliki tekad kuat untuk meraih kembali apa yang sudah digantungnya. Butuh usaha besar agar semuanya tak sekedar tulisan belaka saja, tetapi harus bisa berubah menjadi sebuah realita.

Waktu itu, Sakura menuliskan fakultas kedokteran di balon hijau miliknya. Untuk bisa lolos ke sana tentu saja tidak bisa berleha-leha. Maka, dia membatasi diri demi meraih puncak pencapaiannya. Termasuk lebih memilih bercengkrama bersama buku-buku latihan soal ketimbang bersantai-santai di taman. Dia pikir dia tidak berlebihan. Meski orang sudah bilang padanya bahwa sesekali dia butuh rehat. Tapi, rehat saat tidur menurutnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak belajar sepanjang waktu. Saat kepalanya mulai terasa berat, ia akan beralih pada gadget miliknya, atau menonton televisi di ruang keluarganya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura masih masuk kategori normal, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura sendiri. Tidak seperti usaha gila-gilaan pacarnya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang bahkan sampai mematikan ponselnya sejak hari kelulusan, dan akan berlanjut hingga hari H ujian nanti. Itu sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Bukannya dia manja karena ingin bisa terus berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, tapi, mematikan ponsel itu sudah masuk kategori berlebihan. Apalagi jika jangka waktunya adalah satu bulan lebih dua minggu!

Ketika Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke hendak mematikan ponselnya selama itu, emosi sudah mengambil alih pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memutuskan untuk tidak perlu bertemu selama keduanya masih dalam persiapan ujian. Padahal, Sasuke mau meluangkan waktunya setiap hari Minggu untuk Sakura, meski ponselnya tetap harus dalam keadaan mati. Tapi, Sakura menolak. Dan malamnya dia menyesali keputusan yang dia ambil saat sedang emosi hingga tanpa sadar air mata pun membasahi indra penglihatannya.

Dia sudah terlanjur bilang bahwa merindukan Sasuke itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan. Bahkan, dia mengusir pacarnya itu setelah dia mengecup dahinya dan mengucapkan, "aku akan menemuimu lagi, nanti." Padahal, kata "cepat pulang sana" yang diucapkan Sakura waktu itu memiliki arti lain, yaitu seratus delapan puluh derajat dari aslinya—jangan pulang, tetap di sini.

Mengingat keputusannya yang salah waktu itu membuat Sakura kehilangan fokus dari latihan soal yang dia kerjakan. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke dalam lipatan tangan di atas tumpukan buku. Sudah sepuluh hari semenjak dia terakhir bertemu dengan pacarnya. Rasa rindu mulai memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa ngilu. Hal-hal kecil pun bisa dengan mudahnya mengingatkan dirinya akan Sasuke. Itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Saat dia butuh fokus, ada saja satu hal kuat yang mengganggunya.

Sakura mengangkat dagunya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus bisa fokus! Dia tidak boleh merindukan Sasuke di saat-saat penting seperti ini! Diraihnya kembali alat tulis yang sempat diabaikan olehnya. Matanya menelusuri satu per satu soal, dan memilih mana yang akan dikerjakan terlebih dahulu. Alisnya berkerut. Tak ada satu soal pun yang mampu dia kerjakan sekarang.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dilepasnya alat tulis dari genggaman tangannya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Tubuhnya dimiringkan, matanya menangkap foto yang dipajang di atas nakas. Foto dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura menggeram kesal, dia menutup foto itu kemudian bergumam, "aku tidak boleh rindu pada seseorang yang _study holic_ sampai-sampai rela menonaktifkan ponselnya seperti dia! Menyebalkaaaaan!"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih ponsel miliknya. Hanya memastikan bahwa ponselnya masih tidak aktif, batinnya. Dihubunginya nomor ponsel Sasuke. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Masih tak ada suara. Sakura menahan napasnya. Dia harap-harap cemas. Suara gemerisik terdengar, mata gadis itu melebar.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan ..."

Sekujur tubuh Sakura melemas. Sudah dipastikan. Ponsel Sasuke memang tidak aktif. Sakura sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang justru dia merasa kesal hingga membantingkan ponselnya sendiri ke tempat tidur? Kenapa matanya malah terasa memanas? Dirinyalah yang memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Sasuke sampai nanti. Jadi, dia tidak seharusnya merasa rindu segala.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Didapatinya sang kakak tengah telungkup di atas tempat tidur dan mengetikan sesuatu di laptop-nya. Itachi, kakaknya, menoleh. Belum sempat dia protes perihal 'ketuk pintu dulu', Sasuke cepat-cepat menyambar, " _Niisan_ , aku mau pinjam ponselmu."

"Hn? Memangnya ponselmu kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar.

Itachi mengembuskan napas panjang. Adiknya memang bisa menjadi teramat sangat menyebalkan jika ditanya soal hal yang menjurus ke dalam privasi. Meski sebenarnya Itachi tidak begitu yakin bahwa pertanyaannya barusan menanyakan privasi.

"Ambil saja," kata Itachi tak acuh. Paling-paling mau pinjam untuk menghubungi nomornya sendiri karena lupa di mana letak ponselnya. Mata Itachi kembali terfokus pada laptop-nya. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan nakas sembari mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menaruh ponsel itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Tidak jadi," katanya.

Belum sempat Itachi bertanya, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Kedua alisnya bertaut, bingung dengan sikap aneh adiknya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian meraih ponselnya sendiri. Berniat untuk mengupas rasa penasarannya akan apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan, atau yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu. Ketika kunci ponselnya sudah terbuka, yang muncul di layarnya adalah kontak Sakura, pacar adiknya. Nah, untuk apa Sasuke membuka kontak Sakura tanpa melakukan apa pun? Dan kenapa tidak menggunakan ponselnya sendiri saja untuk melakukan apa pun itu dengan Sakura?

.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis berkali-kali. Sekarang, dia sedang bergelut dengan soal-soal kimia, mata pelajaran yang paling dia tidak sukai di antara kategori SAINTEK. Dulu, sebelum menghadapi ujian sekolah, dia selalu meminta Sasuke, yang memang mahir dalam pelajaran kimia, untuk mengajarinya. Sementara kali ini, dia harus bisa sendiri, karena keputusan konyolnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah pasrah. Sudah berkali-kali dia menghitung, jawabannya tidak ada yang cocok. Sepuluh menit sudah waktunya terbuang sia-sia untuk satu soal. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja. Ini soal kimia kelima yang dia kerjakan, dan dari kelimanya tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan hasil yang tepat.

Seandainya saja Sasuke-kun ada di sini ...

Sakura melotot melihat apa yang baru ditulisnya. Dia cepat-cepat mencoret bukunya hingga kertasnya berlubang. Dia tidak peduli akan itu, karena buku yang digunakannya sekarang memang buku tulis untuk corat-coret.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak merindukan Sasuke. Sama sekali.

Setelah dibuat pusing oleh soal-soal yang sulitnya tingkat dewa tersebut, Sakura memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak. Matanya menangkap ponsel yang berada di sebelah tumpukan buku. Ada yang harus dia hubungi sekarang. Sasuk—ah, Ino.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk istirahat, Sakura?" tanya Ino dari seberang sana.

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Ponselnya semakin dia tempelkan ke daun telinganya. "Jangan meledekku, Ino. Aku lelah belajar terus. Mana tidak bisa fokus lagi!" cerita Sakura pada Ino.

Ino tertawa. Sakura membayangkan bahu perempuan pirang itu sedang bergetar sekarang. "Jangan sok-sokan menolak ketika aku mengajak jalan, makanya," kata Ino. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jalan, yuk, sekarang. Mau?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Sakura.

Terdengar suara decakan lidah dari speaker ponselnya. "Dan tujuanmu meneleponku adalah ...?"

"Aku mau curhat."

"Biar kutebak, kau masih hilang kontak dengan Sasuke?"

"..."

"Kau merindukannya!"

"Tidak!" timpal Sakura cepat-cepat. Tangan yang bebas menggenggam seikat rambut merah muda miliknya erat-erat. "Aku hanya ... argh! Kau tahu kan ujian tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Aku masih belum bisa apa-apa! Kimia sialan! Biasanya Sasuke membantuku tapi dia sulit dihubungi. Siaaaal!"

"Oh, yeah, kau memang tidak merindukan Sasuke." Sakura bersumpah dia bisa melihat memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tahu nada itu, Ino," gerutu Sakura. Dia mendengus, mengerti bahwa pernyataan Ino barusan merupakan sarkasme.

"Bukannya kau punya nomor ponsel kakaknya? Siapa itu namanya? Hitachi, Hitachin ...,"

"Itachi-nii."

"Nah, Itachi. Kalau kau akhirnya mengakui bahwa kau memang rindu Sasuke, silakan hubungi melalui kakaknya. Masalah selesai. Sama-sama, Sakura."

"Kurang kerjaan. Aku tidak rindu pada Sasuke dan tidak akan menghubungi kakaknya!" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kukunya ke atas meja. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tak suka. "Dan tidak ada terima kasih untukmu, ngomong-ngomong."

"Terserah," gumam Ino.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga keduanya kehabisan topik. Setelah selesai, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni apa yang harus dipahaminya. Tumpukan latihan soal sudah setia menunggu di atas meja belajarnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih pusing. Dia yakin kalaupun dirinya memaksakan belajar pun, pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa dipahami otaknya untuk saat ini. Embusan napas panjang terlepas dari mulutnya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin.

Raut mukanya kelihatan lelah sekali. Sakura mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Saat melewati ujung hidung, ada samar-samar rasa sakit yang menjalar dari sana. Dia menyentuhnya lagi, kali ini bukan hanya usapan. Semakin ditekan, semakin sakit. Gadis itu tahu bahwa ini adalah pertanda tumbuhnya sebuah jerawat. Aneh, padahal dia rajin mencuci muka dan tidak pernah membiarkannya berminyak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Normalnya, persentase tumbuhnya jerawat di wajahnya bernilai kecil sekali. Lantas, kenapa tanda-tandanya malah muncul sekarang?

Oke, Sakura tidak akan memedulikan jerawat atau apa pun yang akan tumbuh di wajahnya sekarang. Yang terpenting, dia harus bisa menaklukan soal-soal kimia sialan itu. Namun, sepertinya dia butuh waktu, sebentar saja. Dia kembali meraih ponselnya untuk mencari hiburan sendiri hingga kepalanya terasa normal lagi. Ibu jarinya mengusap layar. Kini, yang muncul di layar itu adalah kontak Uchiha Itachi. Sakura menekan tombol hijau yang muncul di layarnya.

Sepertinya Sakura harus menarik kata-katanya pada Ino perihal tidak ada terima kasih untuknya tadi—

Satu dengungan tanda nada sambung terdengar. Sakura menahan napasnya. Dengan sigap, ia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Tidak, tidak. Sakura tidak seharusnya menghubungi Itachi. Apalagi jika tujuannya adalah mengetahui kabar Sasuke. Hal-hal seperti itu jelas tidak dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tidak merindukan pacarnya.

—tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi.

.

Dua minggu sebelum ujian masuk universitas. Sakura menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Dia mencubit bagian hidung yang tidak ditumbuhi jerawat. "Sial, besar sekali," gerutunya.

Pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya bukan lagi pakaian santai yang biasa dia gunakan di rumah. Pakaian yang Sakura kenakan sekarang adalah pakaian yang layak untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Dia sudah berupaya sebisa mungkin agar jerawatnya kempes sebelum hari ini, hari pengambilan _booklet_ di sekolah menengah atasnya.

Selama perjalanan, dia sudah berburuk sangka pada orang-orang. Teman-temannya pasti akan mengomentari apa yang tumbuh di wajahnya saat ini.

"Menanam tomat di hidungmu?" sindir Ino pada Sakura. Nah, kan, benar. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika pertama kali melihat wajah Sakura.

"Berisik, Ino. Mana _booklet_ milikku?" kata Sakura. Matanya mendelik.

"Nih," Ino menyerahkan _booklet_ milik Sakura. "Kau harus segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong," tambahnya sembari terkikik geli.

Sakura mendecih. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jemari telunjuk Ino mengarah pada hidung Sakura. "Benda ini muncul karena kau sedang merindukan seseorang," kata Ino. Dia tertawa lagi. Tawa Ino yang biasanya enak didengar kini menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagai kaset yang rusak bagi Sakura.

"Ha-ha. Omong kosong," bantah Sakura. Jelas-jelas jerawat muncul karena masalah pada kulit, bukan sesuatu dari psikis seperti itu. Dia tahu Ino sedang meledeknya sekarang.

"Berarti kau jarang cuci muka. Ew, jorok!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Enak saja!" bantah Sakura lagi. "Aku rajin cuci muka, tahu!"

Kedua mata Ino menyipit menyebalkan. "Nah, jadi apalagi kalau itu bukan jerawat rindu?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menunggu reaksi Sakura. Menggoda dan meledek sahabatnya seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Apalagi Sakura sendiri memang bersifat responsif.

"Bisul."

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura mengulum bibirnya, tawa kencang Ino tidak mungkin tidak menular. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak boleh menampilkan ekspresi senang sekarang. Wajahnya dipertahankan tetap dingin seperti keseharian Sasuke. Ah, ternyata sifat dingin lelaki itu berguna juga. Berguna sebagai contoh bagi Sakura di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ino masih memegangi perutnya. "Bisul rindu!" katanya keras-keras. Kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" protes Sakura. Dia mendengus. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Ino, sudah malas mengahadapi ledekan dari sahabatnya yang pasti masih akan berlangsung. "Aku mau pulang sekarang. Jaa, Ino!"

Tawa Ino berangsur-angsur berhenti. Dia sempat menggerutu kesal karena Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pasti karena mau belajar. Gadis beriris biru itu mendesah lelah, kemudian menyusuli langkah kaki Sakura.

"Sakura, hei, tunggu!"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. "Apa lagi?" dengusnya.

Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura. Sudah main tinggal, sekarang malah sinis pula. "Sasuke susah dihubungi. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu hari ini adalah pembagian _booklet_. Jadi, titip _booklet_ milik Sasuke, ya," kata Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura baru mau membuka mukutnya untuk protes. Namun, Ino cepat-cepat menyambar, "kau itu pacarnya. Pasti lebih mudah untuk menemui dia jika dibandingkan yang lain. Lagipula, obat untuk jerawatmu itu adalah bertemu Sasuke."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi ... bagaimana?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya. "Sini."

"Sebagai panitia _booklet_ , aku berterima kasih sekali padamu." _Booklet_ milik Sasuke sudah berpindah tangan. "Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang memberimu alasan untuk bertemu dengan pacarmu yang _study holic_ itu, aku akan mengucapkan sama-sama terlebih dahulu," kekeh Ino.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Ya, ya. Terserah lah, Ino," kata Sakura jengkel. "Aku pergi dulu. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai semua anak-anak kelas datang untuk mengambil _booklet_."

Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Yang penting _booklet_ milik Sasuke sudah berada di tangan Sakura. Soal diserahkannya kapan, Ino tidak peduli. Anggap saja itu adalah resep gratis dari Ino untuk mengempeskan jerawat Sakura.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang benar-benar basah. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia terisak. Tangisnya bukan sekedar tetesan air mata saja. Namun, sekujur tubuhnya ikut menangis.

Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Dan Sasuke adalah bagian dari itu. Lelaki itu terbaring tak berdaya. Saat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke dan membasahi kain itu dengan air matanya, dia pun menangkap detak jantung lelaki berambut hitam itu semakin melemah. Sakura berulang kali mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, namun, lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Dan, ketika menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Emosinya sudah benar-benar kacau sekarang, padahal ini baru awal dari harinya.

Masih dengan air mata yang berlinang dan isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, dia meraih ponselnya. Setelah memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, dia memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Dalam hati dia terus berharap bahwa Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya pada sehari sebelum ujian masuk universitas. Nada sambung tak kunjung terdengar, yang ada hanya pernyataan bahwa nomor yang Sakura hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Napas Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah teratur kini terisak lagi. Dia butuh Sasuke, sekarang juga. Tidak cukup dengan kabar yang bisa didapatkannya melalui kakak dari lelaki itu. Dia harus menemui pacarnya, hari ini juga.

Ketukan pintu dari sang ibu yang mengingatkannya untuk sarapan membuat Sakura cepat-cepat mengatur napasnya lagi. Ibunya tidak boleh mendengar suaranya sengau seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis, meski kenyataannya dia memang begitu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, agar bekas tangisnya berkurang. Setelah selesai, dia baru saja teringat bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat peraturan soal tidak boleh bertemu sampai selesainya ujian masuk universitas. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, meski hanya mengulur waktu selama satu hari. Dia butuh Sasuke, sekarang juga. Oleh karena itu, dia butuh alasan yang sangat kuat jika dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sudut mata Sakura menangkap _booklet_ milik Sasuke yang tak pernah berpindah tempat semenjak tiga belas hari yang lalu. Benar, _booklet_! Dia bisa beralasan memberikan _booklet_ pada Sasuke dan tidak bisa menundanya karena sudah memegang amanat dari Ino. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan tepatnya _booklet_ dibagikan, kan? Jadi, itu bukan masalah.

Sakura segera menyisir rambutnya dengan semangat. Dia mematut wajahnya di cermin. Sebuah jerawat masih bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak peduli. Wajahnya sudah tidak ditekuk seperti bagaimana orang yang baru selesai menangis pada umumnya. Mimik mukanya cerah, karena dia sudah menemukan solusi terbaiknya untuk menemui pacar yang memang dirindukannya (akhirnya dia mau mengakui itu).

Setelah selesai sarapan dan berpegang izin dari kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi ke luar, Sakura menapakkan kakinya menuju rumah Sasuke. _Booklet_ milik Sasuke sudah aman berada di dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menunduk, memandangi apa yang dia pijak. Tidak melihat lurus ke depan.

Di sebuah perempatan di mana Sakura harusnya berbelok, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya erat sekali. Sakura panik, takut-takut yang mendekapnya sekarang adalah seseorang yang berniat untuk macam-macam padanya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebagai ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada orang yang mendekapnya, atau memberontak. Namun, yang dihirupnya membuat dia segera mengenali siapa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Dia memaksakan diri untuk menarik tubuhnya mundur. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sakura terjebak lagi di dalam lingkaran tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendekap balik tubuh yang mendekapnya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada dada bidang Sasuke. Nyaman, nyaman sekali. Sakura sudah lama tidak merasa senyaman ini.

Merasa kain yang melapisi dadanya basah, Sasuke sedikit mendorong bahu Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya. Didapatinya air mata yang segera Sakura hapus menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk. "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh," bisik Sakura.

Dalam bayangan Sakura, adegan selanjutnya adalah Sasuke memeluknya kembali, mengecup dahinya, kemudian mengatakan, "tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini sekarang." Tapi, nyatanya adalah Sasuke melepas tangannya yang sebelumnya masih berpegang pada bahunya, kemudian mengatakan, "bukannya kau bilang kau tidak akan merindukan aku?"

Sakura memberenggut. Dia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar. Dasar tidak romantis! batinnya. Kakinya menggertak ke pijakannya. Matanya menyipit, menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih! Waktu itu, kan, aku sedang emosi!"

"Jadi? Sekarang kau rindu padaku?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, dan Sasuke tahu ada hal lain di balik sana. "Dan kalau aku tidak salah, kau mau pergi ke rumahku," kata Sasuke telak.

Sakura menahan napasnya. "Ti-tidak! Maksudku, iya! Tapi ... tidak! Iya, aku memang mau ke rumahmu, tapi, untuk memberikan _booklet_ milikmu, bukan untuk mengunjungimu!" Dia mengeluarkan alibinya dengan terbata-bata. Dalam hati dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena pernyataan alibinya tidak selancar seharusnya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mengeluh kesal. Dia membuka tas selempangnya kemudian mengeluarkan _booklet_. "Ini," _booklet_ sudah berpindah tangan, "aku pulang sekarang." Sakura memutar tubuhnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menahannya. Tidak dengan gerakan ataupun kata-kata.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Sasuke, Sakura memperlambat langkahnya. Matanya mulai memanas lagi, hingga sulit sekali menahan air mata. Tangannya mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Dia sedikit tersentak karena gosokan tangannya tanpa sengaja mengenai jerawat yang masih membengkak.

Sasuke-kun bodoh! begitu bantinnya. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak usah pergi sama sekali saja. Besok adalah hari H ujian, dan kini suasana hatinya dibuat kacau. Padahal, harusnya dia menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan mental sebaik-baiknya untuk esok hari. Namun, malah ini yang didapatnya.

"Sakura!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dan jika dia tidak keliru, yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sasuke. Sedikit mustahil memang Sasuke mau menghabiskan suaranya sebanyak itu hanya untuk memanggilnya. Maka dari itu, Sakura perlu memastikan hal tersebut.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu memutar tubuhnya. Dari balik penglihatannya yang berkaca, dia melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Apa?" kata Sakura setelah jarak Sasuke dengan dirinya diperkirakan cukup agar suaranya sampai menabuh telinga lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. "Kau ... berjerawat." Dia mencubit hidung Sakura yang tidak ditumbuhi jerawat.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, kemudian meringis karena tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuh jerawatnya.

"Kau menahanku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" sinis Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Oke, kau sudah selesai, kalau begitu." Sakura memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Kali ini, lelaki itu menarik lengan Sakura untuk menahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura. "Itu jerawat rindu?" tanyanya.

Mata Sakura melebar. Dia menatap ke arah Sasuke bingung. Jangan-jangan Ino menceritakan soal ini pada Sasuke?! Oke, kalau begitu dia akan protes pada Ino nanti. Hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu disampaikan pada Sasuke!

Melihat tatapan Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke berasumsi bahwa dirinya terdengar konyol dengan bertanya hal seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Itu kata Itachi," ujar Sasuke. Dia menyibak poni yang menutupi dahinya. "Lihat ini," jemari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke arah dahinya.

Sakura terperangah. Dia mengerti sekarang. Ino tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke jerawatan! Dan jerawatnya hampir sama besar dengan miliknya, malah bisa dibilang jerawat milik Sasuke terlihat lebih kentara jika tidak ditutupi poninya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku ini sering makan tomat. Tidak wajar aku berjerawat jika mengingat hal itu," kata Sasuke. "Itachi bilang, ini jerawat rindu. Yeah, itu memang terdengar konyol, tapi, masuk akal juga jika mengingat soal tomat tadi. Dia sering meledekku, menyatakan bahwa aku rindu padamu, tapi aku mengelak terus."

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia bergeming. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali tanda bahwa dia masih berada di dalam zona bingung.

"Sampai akhirnya aku pernah berniat menghubungimu melalui ponsel Itachi, namun, tidak jadi karena aku mengingat apa maumu waktu itu. Aku lupa bahwa kontakmu masih muncul di layarnya dan, yeah, itu menjadi senjatanya untuk meledekku. Apalagi saat kau meneleponnya tapi tak memberi kesempatan untuk diangkat. Dia berasumsi bahwa kau merindukan aku juga."

Kali ini, Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Sial, ketahuan! batinnya. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya mengikuti saran Ino!

"Jadi, opini soal jerawat dari Itachi yang terdengar sedikit konyol itu sepertinya memang benar. Aku ... rindu padamu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saat tahu aku menelepon nomor Itachi-nii?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku mau menemuimu langsung," ketika melihat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke cepat-cepat menambahkan, "hari ini."

Mata Sakura melebar kembali, dia terperangah lagi. Pemikiran tentang bagaimana mungkin Sasuke ada di perempatan tadi benar-benar luput dari pikirannya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

"Bagaimana dengan belajarmu?" tanya Sakura. Sarkastik.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sulit sekali belajar ketika hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke main-main. "Sudah cukup bicaranya," katanya. Pipinya terasa memanas. Dia tahu darahnya sudah berkumpul di wajahnya sekarang.

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau bicara manis terus, lama-lama aku tak yakin kalau kau ini Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura, masih dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura memutar bola mata karena mendengar dengusan pacarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang? Belajar lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah cukup. Hari ini aku hanya mau menenangkan diri dan menguatkan mental saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Biar aku bantu, kalau begitu."

"Kau mau menemaniku seharian ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu. Matanya tidak berani menatap mata hitam Sasuke karena takut dianggap tidak pengertian.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura sedikit tidak menyangka jawaban dari Sasuke akan seperti itu. Sasuke menyeringai, "mau semalaman pun, oke."

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke tajam. "Besok kita ujian, ngomong-ngomong. Seharian saja cukup," jawabnya cepat-cepat. "Dan aku tidak pernah diizinkan keluyuran malam-malam."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia menarik tangan kiri Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya, kemudian jemarinya ditautkan pada ruas jemari pacarnya. "Kita tidak punya waktu banyak," kata Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, asal bersamamu."

Sakura berjengit. "Kau bukan Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Berisik."

"Nah, itu baru Sasuke," Sakura tertawa. "Ke taman yang berada di dekat stasiun saja sekarang."

"Hn."

Setelahnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada selama satu bulan lebih dua minggu terakhir. Diisi penuh, untuk lebih menenangkan diri dalam menghadapi ujian esok hari. Agar tak ada lagi celah untuk memikirkan hal selain materi ujian yang sudah dipelajari. Dan, sebagai upaya paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan jerawat yang sering kali menimbulkan nyeri.

.

Selesai

.


End file.
